Total Pokemon Island: INTERACTIVE!
by StoryLord1
Summary: Twenty-seven pokemon all battling for a million dollars! A new take on TPI where YOU can affect the story with your votes!
1. THE INTERACTIVE BEGINNING!

A camera slowly came into focus, and a familiar television personality floated in the air with a smile.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Mew, and this! Is! TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND INTERACTIVE! THE MOST ORIGINAL TPI OF ALL TIME!"  
Mewtwo stepped into the frame, groaning. He facepalmed as he said, "Please just stick to the script, Mew."

Mew sheepishly snickered as he said, "True, many TPI's on the internet have been very streamlined and linear. But no TP double I. This series is one-hundred percent influenced by the votes of YOU, the viewer!" Mew pointed to the camera. "Your votes affect the campers! Your votes affect the eliminations!" Your votes affect the teams!" YOUR VOTES AFFECT EVERYTHING! Twenty-seven contestants! One Million Dollars!" Mew twirled while floating in the air. "Now, let's get it started! The Lapras with our first contestant is on the way right now!" Mew said, pointing out onto the shore of a dock-area.

Mewtwo and Mew headed over as the Lapras arrived. Off of it hopped a ditto, carrying his luggage.

"WHAT'S GOING ON, TIM!?" Mew gleefully greeted.

"Going on." Tim repeated, shuffling across the dock.

"Uh, what?" Mew asked, rubbing his chin in confusion.

Tim continued to shuffle off to the main campus area, making no noise at all.

"Already, we have a weirdo." Mewtwo groaned, facepalming yet again.

"No matter! The next Lapras is on the way!" Mew gestured to the oncoming water pokemon.

Off of this one leaped a Primeape, who punched the floor of the dock in anger. "DAMN LAPRAS WAS SO SLOW!"

"Um...Hey, Bruno." Mew said, already mentally knowing what's about to happen.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THESE DAMN LAPRASES SO SLOW, HUH!?" Bruno angrily yelled. He stormed past the two, continuing to angrily complain.

"Once again, weirdos. He probably won't even last a week with that attitude." Mewtwo groaned.

"Hopefully this one will be better." Mew said as the next Lapras headed up. However, before it got to the dock, an Abra teleported in front of the host.

"Afternoon."

"Ah, hello, Axel!" Mew said, greeting the psychic. "How do you think you'll fair in the competition?"  
"I will win, of course. My intelligence will allow me to prevail." Axel said, teleporting past the host.

"I like that one." Mewtwo remarked. "He probably has what it takes."

The next lapras arrived, and a cheerful Chansey hopped onto the dock. She hummed a country tune as she walked up. "Howdy, ya'll!"  
"Howdy, Anne!" Mew greeted, high-fiving the Chansey.

The girl continued to walk to the main campus area, humming her tune.

The next Lapras arrived, and the smell of too much perfume exited. A jynx walked off, pursing her lips and posing in front of the camera.

"Alexa, please stop taking up camera space. We need to keep things rolling."

"Whatever, loser." Alexa rolled her eyes as she strutted to the main camp area. As she headed there, a Drowzee hopped off the next Lapras.

"Hey, Samwise, how's it going?" Mew greeted.

"Gooooooooooddddd." Samwise slyly said while he licked his lips. He stared off in the direction Alexa headed. "She is very...Pleasant to look at."

"Um...Alright, then." Mew said, waving Samwise off as the next Lapras came up. An Eevee hopped off with a cheerful look and stride.

"Daisy, how are you doing?" Mew greeted.

"I'm doing great! I can't wait to start!" Daisy gleefully stated, skipping past the host and heading to the main camp area.

"She's probably going to win." Mewtwo predicted, a smirk on his face.

"Be quiet! Just because she's positive doesn't mean she'll just automatically win.

The next Lapras arrived, and a Sneasel walked off. She had a sly look on her face as she walked up to the host.

"Violet, what's up?" Mew greeted.

"I'm doin' great." Violet said, flashing a peace sign at the camera.

As the Sneasel walked off, the next Lapras arrived. A Zangoose stomped off, mumbling under his breath.

"Hey, Kris! How's-"

"Shut up." Kris coldly stated, stalking off past the host.

"Now, HE has what it takes. Doesn't waste time with pointless interactions." Mewtwo remarked, nodding.

"Whatever." Mew sighed.

As the next Lapras arrived, a Meinfoo leaped off and landed on the dock with a concentrated pose.

"Ah, Anastasia! How are you?"

"I'm doing quite fine, thank you for asking." Anastasia said, nodding in greeting to Mew.

As the fighting-type continued on, the next Lapras arrived. Off of it stepped a Chimchar with a confident smile.

"Nina, how are you?" Mew greeted.

"I'm doing great now that I'm finally here! I'm going to give it my all and win this show!" Nina confidently said, pumping a fist in the air.

Mew nodded as the Chimchar walked off. "SHE has what it takes, Mewtwo. I don't know what you see in Kris."

Mewtwo rolled his eyes as the next Lapras arrived. A Cranidos walked off, but tripped and fell. His powerful head splintered the wood on the dock, and he angrily got up.

"HEY BRO, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Punch, what are you doing?" Mew asked, confused.

"BRO, THIS STUPID WOOD DUDE TRIPPED ME!" Punch yelled, stomping on the dock.

The Cranidos angrily walked off as the next Lapras arrived. A Pancham slickly walked off, chewing a piece of grass.

"Luther, what's going on?" Mew greeted.

"Nothin' much." Luther said, high-fiving Mew and clicking his teeth.

As he walked off, the next Lapras arrived. Off of it walked a Scrafty, but there was something else. Next to the Lapras, a Squirtle bursted out of the water.

"Whoa, dude came outta nowhere." The Scrafty said, a small amount of smoke exiting his mouth.

"I agree, Cooper!" Mew said. He turned to the Squirtle. "How's it going, Ricky?"  
"Fantastic! Always love a good workout!" Ricky said, rubbing his hands together.

"You athletic, huh?" Cooper said, placing a blunt in his mouth and inhaling.

"Yep!" Ricky said ecstatically.

The two walked off, Cooper puffing out a cloud.

"Potheads?" Mewtwo asked.

"I didn't see it in his audition." Mew shrugged.

A small fire-bird flew over to the dock. He landed, and saluted. "Flint, ready for duty!"

"Good to hear!" Mew said, saluting back.

Flint flew off to the main camp area as the next Lapras arrived while two others traveled through the air. A Cloyster shuffled off the Lapras with a smirk while a Fearow thudded onto the dock. A Weezing slowly floated down, a bored look on his face.

"Dirk, what's up?"

"Hey." The Cloyster cackled.

"Hey, I got here first! You should greet me first!" The Fearow angrily shrieked.

"Nobody cares." The Weezing said, floating off.

"Sorry Jack, how are things? Same with you, Edilio. What are your thoughts coming in?"

"I'M GOING TO WIN!" Jack shrieked, flying off to the main camp area.

"I honestly do not care." Edilio said, floating off.

"How many more of these do we have to go through?" Mewtwo groaned.

"About ten or so more." Mew responded, the next Lapras arriving. A Jigglypuff hopped off, a smile on her face.

"June, how are you?"

"Splendid! I can't wait to show my talents!" June said, skipping to the main area.

The next Lapras arrived, and a Gardevoir strutted off. Her arms were folded, and she looked determined.

"Cynthia, what's up?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright. I'm ready to compete." Cynthia said, walking to the camp area.

"I like her style." Mewtwo acknowledged.

"Me too." Mew said.

Next, a straight-up boat pulled up. An intimidating Tyrantrum stomped onto the dock, an even more intimidating grin on his jawline.

"Grog, how are you?"

"I am ready to demolish those who are below me." Grog bellowed, slowly walking towards the main camp area.

A Toxicroak suavely walked off the next Lapras, analyzing everything around him.

"Yo, Isaac!" Mew greeted.

"Hello, pleased to make your acquaintance." Isaac replied, bowing. "I hope to win this game."

Isaac swayed off, Mew and Mewtwo considering what type of guy he is.

Next, a Lickitung with grease on his bottom lip. He very clearly had been eating a good amount on the trip, crumbs decorating his belly.

"Chester, what's up?"  
"Where's the mess hall?" Chester asked.

"...That way." Mew sighed, pointing to the main area.

Chester walked slowly to the main area.

An Incineroar bounded off the next one, flexing. "Finally, I have arrived!"

"Henry, what's going on?" Mew asked.

"I feel great now that I'm here!" The Incineroar roared as he jogged off.

A Mawile walked off the next Lapras, her arms folded with a frown on her face.

"Hey, Melody!" Mew greeted.

Melody rolled her eyes, walking off.

"Alright then." Mew mumbled.

Finally, the last Lapras arrived. An Unfezant strutted off.

"Wait Elaine, you're a flying type. Why didn't you just fly here?"  
"And break a sweat, ruining my newly brushed feathers? No thanks." Elaine retorted.

Mew shook his head as the bird walked to the main camp area. He then turned to the camera. "Alright everyone, those are our twenty-seven campers! While we get the 'first challenge' ready, we'll cut to the main camp area and let you get a chance to get to know the campers a little bit better!"

000

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bruno yelled, throwing a punch at Axel.

The Abra teleported behind him to avoid the attack. "Stop being foolish! I simply said you don't need to yell at everyone like that!"

Bruno punched his fists together. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Bruno lunged at Axel, but was grabbed midair by Henry. The Incineroar lifted him into the air while he kicked and punched around.

"PUT ME DOWN!"  
"Calm down, Bruno!" Henry retorted. "There's no need to fight right now! I'll fight you when the opportunity presents itself, just so you can let out some of this anger!"

"PUT! ME! DOWN!" Bruno socked Henry in the crotch, causing the fire-cat to drop him.  
Off to the side, Grog laughed. Each laugh was like a mountain exploding in a fiery inferno. "THESE INSECTS ARE HILARIOUS!"  
"Oh, you think they're funny, huh?" Dirk asked, too which Grog nodded.

"Look at this. Horn Drill!" Dirk shot a horn out at Edilio, and it knocked the Weezing out of the air. He hit the ground, a bruise on his little head.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Grog cackled once again.

"Geez, man." Ricky said. "That Tyrantrum is kinda scary."

"I agree. I hope we don't end up having to go up against him in one of the challenges." Nina said.

"I second that." Daisy said, walking over. "You guys wanna be friends if we end up on the same team?"

Ricky nodded. "I'm fine with that. Name's Ricky."

"I'm Daisy. What about you?" Daisy stated, looking at Nina.

"Nina." The Chimchar said. "I'd like to be friends, yeah."

"Friends, yeah." Time murmured, shuffling past the trio.

"Who was that?" Ricky asked.

"Not sure, to be honest." Daisy replied.

Alexa applied lip gloss while Samwise slyly watched from afar. He licked his lips when the girl stood and began to walk.

Alexa walked over to Henry. "Hey, big man."

Henry glanced at her. "Um, hello?"

"So, are you big everywhere, just like your muscles?" Alexa asked, making a very sexual face.

Henry frowned. "I'm not interested in whatever you're selling, sorry."

Alexa scowled. "Fine then! Jerk!"

The Jynx walked away, Samwise's eyes still following her.

Luther snickered while he examined the scene. "What a bunch of losers!"

The Pancham was whacked in the back of the head by Kris.

"Shut up, runt."

Luther rubbed the back of his head as Kris walked off. "Douche."

"Where is the food!?" Chester irritantly questioned. "I'm starving out here!"

"Calm yourself, my overweight comrade." Isaac said, placing a hand on Chester's back. "You'll be compensated soon enough, I'm sure."

"Bro, where is the host at?" Cooper said, puffing another cloud of weed. "I'm getting really bored right now."

"Keep that disgusting smoke away from me, you cretin!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Whatever." Cooper said, exhaling more smoke.

"Where is the host?" Cynthia asked.

"Ah'm not sure. Ah wonder what they could be doin'." Anne said, looking around.

"Mew better hurry up." Jack said, glaring.

"I AM HERE, CAMPERS!" Mew said, arriving on the scene.

"Finally!" Cynthia said. "Now, what's the first challenge?"

"YOU ALREADY DID IT!" Mew said. "Now that you've all introduced yourselves, it's time to use our interactive format to our advantage!"

"This already sounds stupid." Violet said.

Mew pointed to the camera. "You guys, the viewers, will vote! You will say which character is your most favorite, and which is your least favorite. The top two voted characters will get an amazing reward, and the least favorite character will be….AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!"

All the campers' jaws dropped.

"Uh...Is that a bad thing, bro?" Punch questioned.

"I don't care, where is the food!?" Chester questioned.

"Just wait a minute, Chester." Mew said. "Anyways, get to voting! I'll see you in the next episode of Total! Pokemon! Island! Interactive!


	2. The First Challenge!

Luther chewed on some grass as he walked through the campus. He was quiet, but the camp couldn't have been louder. He could smell the pot smoke of Cooper the Scrafty, hear the loud stomps of Grog the Tyrantrum, and see the discarded, half-eaten junk food of Chester the Lickitung.

"_Bunch of spazzes on this island, I swear_". He thought to himself, looking around. "_But easy spazzes. It won't take long before I get a few of them to start workin' fa me."_

As Luther walked through the tree-filled trail, he didn't notice that a certain ice-weasel was looking at him from a distance.

"CAMPERS!" Mew called from a megaphone. "HEAD TO THE MAIN AREA FOR VOTING!"

Luther rolled his eyes and began to head back to the main area.

000

As the 27 campers arrived, Mew rubbed his hands together while Mewtwo examined a piece of paper.

"Hello everyone! I'm proud to announce that we will be conducting the first elimination right now!" Mew said, flashing a thumbs up. He pointed to a television that Mewtwo had next to him, and it turned on. "We got a total of…"

The television displayed a "1" on screen. Mew frowned. "...Two votes. Let's see what they have to say.

The television screen displayed a quoted message. It read:

"Let's get rid of Punch and Bruno, Bruno first. Punch doesn't seem like the smartest of Pokémon, and Bruno will probably either die of anger, or punch someone into space.

I like Daisy and Cynthia. Let's have them get the reward."

"Please get rid of Alexa. She sounds like a hooker. But please keep Daisy."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Bruno yelled. He lunged at the television, readying a punch. However, he found himself stuck midair. Mewtwo had used his psychic powers to hold him in place.

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Bruno shouted to no avail.

"Shut up." Mewtwo annoyingly said.

"So, Bruno and Alexa both got a single vote each." Mew said, thinking about what to do. "I guess we'll have to have a tiebreaker.

Mew pointed to what looked like an old camp outhouse. "That right there is the confessional. When you go in there, you'll be able to relieve your bladders….And your private thoughts. However, only you and the viewers will know what you said. Well, unless someone presses their ear right up on the side of the door, then they can probably hear you." Mew realized. "The twenty-five of you that weren't voted for will go inside the confessional and vote. The world will know who you voted for! Also, Daisy and Cynthia got the liked votes! So they will be the team captains for this season! Get to voting, campers!"

**000**

"**Bruno is too much of a wild card." Cynthia said, writing his name down on a slip of paper. "He's the lesser of two evils, honestly. I'd rather deal with a bitch than a bruiser."**

**000**

"**I'm surprised I got the most like votes!" Daisy said, writing Bruno's name on a piece of paper. "I hope I can measure up!"  
000**

"**Bruno has no cooperation skills. As much as I dislike Alexa, he needs to go." June sighed.**

**000**

"**Power is needed, not prissiness." Axel said, writing down Alexa's name. "The jynx is usless."**

**000**

"**Although Bruno does have some issues, I really want to compete against him. Alexa can leave for as long as I'm concerned. " Henry said, writing the girl's name.**

**000**

"**I'm not sure about either of these two cadets, but Bruno seems to be worse." Flint said, writing the Primeape's name.**

**000**

**Melody silently wrote down Alexa's name, a somewhat somber look on her face.**

**000**

"**Alexa won't punch my tummy, so I vote for Bruno!" Chester said, writing Bruno's name down.**

**000**

"**Uhhhhh…" Punch stammered, unsure of what he's supposed to write. "Who were the dudes we were supposed to write the names of, bro?"**

"**YOU ALL BETTER VOTE FOR ALEXA!" Bruno shouted.**

"**Shut up, you ugly monkey!" Alexa insulted.**

"**Oh, Alexa!" Punch said, writing down the girl's name.**

**000**

"**Ugly bitch." Kris seethed, writing down Alexa's name.**

**000**

"**I want to see Alexa more." Samwise mumbled, writing Bruno's name.**

**000**

**Jack wrote Alexa's name, a scowl on his face.**

**000**

"**Bruno's too mean." Edilio rasped, writing the Primeape's name.**

**000**

"**I don't like bullies." Nina said, writing Bruno's name.**

**000**

"**Bruno's gotta go." Ricky stated, writing Bruno's name.**

**000**

"**Ah don't like Alexa's personality." Anne said, writing the ice-types name.**

**000**

"**Keep the dumb ones in the game." Luther snickered, writing down Alexa's name.**

**000**

"**Alexa is very irritant, I wouldn't want her on my team." Anastasia said.**

**000**

"**Keep the idiots around." Lisa cackled, writing down Alexa's name.**

**000**

"**Bruno is such a buffoon!" Elaine hissed, writing his name.**

**000**

"**The ice bitch got no chill." Cooper said, writing Alexa's name.**

**000**

"**Bruno is powerful, yet arrogant and stubborn. Alexa is simply annoying." Isaac coldly said, writing Bruno's name. "If I'm too surpass everyone and win the competition, I will have to remove all powerful contenders. My plan hasn't even been truly put in motion yet."**

**000**

"**Voting, campers." Tim said, writing down Bruno's name**

**000**

"**Too many ice types ain't good." Dirk said, holding a pencil in his mouth and writing down Alexa's name.**

**000**

**Grog growled as he wrote down Alexa's name.**

**000**

"Alright, it's finally over!" Mew said, looking at the votes. And, surprisingly, Bruno ISN'T THE ONE VOTED OFF!" Mew pointed to Alexa. "It's her!"

A few people, mainly Alexa, were kinda shocked.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BASTARDS! I'M STILL IN THIS SHIT!" Bruno said, punching the ground.

"Alright Alexa, that's the boot for you!" Mew said, using his psychic powers to lift Alexa up. He floated her (while she kicked and screamed) to a boat. The Jynx was dropped on it, and the boat puttered off while Alexa swore every cuss imaginable.

"Good riddance." Axel said.

"Figured that would happen." Luther said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she was a bitch." Lisa said, walking up behind Luther and agreeing.

Luther nodded, and Lisa smiled a little at his agreement.

"Alright, now to begin the team picking!" Mew said, pointing at Daisy and Cynthia. "Get to it!"

**Timeskip - After the team picking**

It took a little while, but the teams were eventually chosen:

The Great Gardevoirs: Cynthia, June, Axel, Henry, Flint, Melody, Chester, Punch, Kris, Samwise, Jack, Isaac, Edilio

The Excellent Eevees: Daisy, Nina, Ricky, Anne, Luther, Anastasia, Violet, Elaine, Cooper, Bruno, Tim, Dirk, Grog

"And those are the teams!" Mew said. "Also, Daisy and Cynthia-" Mew pointed at the captains. "You both have a special reward for getting the most votes."

"Ooh, what is it?" Daisy asked.

"I'd like to know as well." Cynthia said.

"You both have Captain's immunity!" Mew said, flashing a thumbs up. "You can make votes against you null one time each!" Mew said.

"Interesting. However, I hope my team won't be mad enough at me to try and vote me off."

"Same, Cynthia!" Daisy cheerfully said.

"Now, time for the first challenge!" Mew said. Mewtwo walked out with many large, empty, glass jugs with corks in them. He separated them into two even groups in front of what looked like a trail with a starting line.

"Alright guys, here's the challenge! Basically, both teams will line up at the starting line. One person from each team will grab a jug, go down the trail that leads to a waterfall, fill the jug to the top, and run back here! Whichever team gets thirteen COMPLETELY FILLED jugs wins! If a jug is broken, you must come back for a new one! If a jug isn't completely full, then it doesn't count! The person sent with a jug must return with a full jug eventually! Go ahead and get set up!"

The two teams headed to the starting line, discussing.

"Who should go first?" Daisy asked the team.

"If we're heading to a waterfall, I could have the advantage." Ricky said. "But, that's not the case for the actual run there."

"Good point." Nina said, frowning. "I got a disadvantage when it comes to that waterfall."

"That waterfall." Tim echoed.

"You insects worry far too much." Grog said, stomping forward. "I shall accomplish this as your lord."

"Well, them's the breaks." Dirk taunted. "Boss man is going first."

"Remember, I'm the captain." Daisy said. "I need you all to cooperate with me on the planning. Grog, you're the strongest on the team. I'll need you to go last actually, just in case we need a last ditch super play."

Grog growled a little before he said, "Very well, insect."

Daisy then turned to Anastasia, who was stretching. "Do you think you could go first?"

The Meinfoo nodded. "I will not let you down."

Cynthia listened in on their conversation, and then turned to her team. "They're sending the Meinfoo first."

"Then I'll go." Melody said, stepping forward.

Cynthia turned to Melody, surprised. "Are you sure?"

Melody nodded. "Trust me. I can do this."

Cynthia nodded. "Alright. We're counting on you."

"First people, head to the starting line!" Mew said, pointing to the line.

Anastasia and Melody both walked up to the line, picking up the huge jugs. The two got in running positions as Mew began to count down.

"Three! Two! One! Go!" Mew exclaimed.

Melody and Anastasia took off at full speed. While Anastasia was fast, Melody was a cheetah. The Mawile was like a lightning bolt, taking off down the trail. Anastasia pushed herself to catch up.

**000**

"**That Mawile is fast as hell." Cooper said, scratching his neck.**

**000**

Anastasia kept her fastest pace, but Melody was simply too fast. The Mawile turned to the right as the trail continued. Sprinting towards the waterfall.

Anastasia thought about how to catch up. The gap between the two was widening, and she wasn't getting any closer. She then realized that the trail leading to the waterfall was downhill, and got an idea.

She threw the jug down on to the ground. As it began to roll, it began to pick up speed. Anastasia leaped on top of it, shifting her feet as it barreled down the hill.

Melody was keeping an amazing pace, but Anastasia had more momentum. She "steered" the jug towards a curved rock, and then ramped off of it straight into the waterfall area. She landed in with a splash as Melody began to near it. The mawile was surprised, but still kept her pace.

Anastasia filled the jug, and carried it out the lake. It was heavier, but she was still able to lift it up. She glanced at Melody, who only just now began to fill her jug.

Anastasia ran past, using all of her leg strength.

000

The two teams watched in anticipation at the trail. The Excellent Eevees cheered as they saw Anastasia arrive. Just behind her, Melody sprinted up. The mawile began to shorten the gap between them as they approached the finish line. Anastasia narrowly got their first, tossing down her jug.

"One out of thirteen for the Eevees!" Mew exclaimed.

"SCREW YOU ALL, I'M NEXT!" Bruno shouted, grabbing his jug and dashing. He was more physically powerful than Anastasia, and carried the jug effortlessly.

Less than a half-minute after, Melody tossed the jug onto the ground. Jack grabbed it with his talons, and went at a super-fast speed through the air.

"Goddammit…" Melody gasped, tired from the running. "I couldn't...I…"

She collapsed from the effort, and Cynthia patted her on the back.

"You did your best, Melody. Get some re-"

"No, I didn't." Melody growled, standing up and walking off. "I screwed up."

The team watched her as she walked off.

"Drama queen." Kris muttered.

**000**

"**I told them they could count on me, and I let them down." Melody said, looking at the ground. "I can't let that happen again, I have to win this."**

**000**

Jack breezed past Bruno, the Fearow's wings carrying him through the air.

"SLOW DOWN OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Bruno shouted, attempting to catch up.

"SHUT UP!" Jack shrieked downwards.

Jack hovered down to the waterfall, filling the jug. The fearow flew off, leaving Bruno in the dust.

"STUPID GODDAMN BIRDS!" Bruno filled the jug, and then sprinted at top speed back up the trail.

000

The Great Gardevoirs had their turn to cheer when Jack arrived. He dropped the jug to the ground, and then smirked when he saw how far Bruno was still up the trail. Axel also smirked as he put a hand to his jug. He began teleporting, covering great distances in less than a second. Bruno finally appeared, slamming his jug into the ground in rage at his loss. The jug cracked a little, but didn't completely shatter.

"Alright, Ricky! We need that speed boost!" Daisy commanded.

Ricky nodded, grabbing the jug and using Surf to quickly slide across the ground. Axel was already back however, patting his jug with a thumbs up. Henry picked it up, and dashed off.

000

Ricky's water moves greatly helped. He had already filled his jug by the time Henry arrived. The squirtle flashed him a finger gun as he surfed off. Henry grimaced as he slowly approached the water. Unlike the others, he couldn't go directly to the waterfall since he was a fire-type. Because of this, he had to dip the jug in the lake and let the water slowly flow inside. He knew he was ruining his team's lead, but he also knew he'd be unconscious if that water gets on him.

He finally had filled the jug, and hurried to catch up.

000

The Eevees cheered as Ricky arrived, and then placed his jug down.

"That's three points for each team! Hopefully Henry hasn't lost his lead!" Mew exclaimed.

"His lead." Tim transformed into a Fearow, and then breezed through the air with his jug just as fast as Jack did. The fearow's jaw dropped, and so did the other contestants' jaws.

**000**

"**Copycat." Jack muttered, an angry look on his face.**

**000**

Henry eventually arrived, and placed his jug down. However, Tim had caught up. Flint and Cooper both took off.

Luther sat down, chewing on his grass. However, his attention was grabbed when a claw tapped his shoulder.

He turned, and then found himself face-to-face with Violet. She had a sly smile on her face as she folded her arms.

"You like to cause trouble like me, right?" The sneasel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luther slowly nodded.

"Then c'mon." Violet extended a hand. "Let's go help out the team."

Luther took it, and the two snuck off. Two eyes noticed this, and someone began to follow them.

000

Cooper was behind, but not by a lot. Flint was quickly beating his wings, but the jug weighed him down.

Suddenly, an ice beam shot out of some nearby bushes and hit Flint in the back. He immediately began to fall, angling his body so that the jug wasn't totally destroyed. It cracked as it hit the ground, and Cooper simply ran past Flint. The fletchling twitched as he tried to get up, the ice covering his wings.

Violet and Luther snickered, high-fiving.

"Now we'll win for sure." Violet cackled.

"Hell yeah." Luther cackled in return.

Flint stood back up, grabbing the jug and slowly flying back in the air. However, Cooper had taken the lead.

"So…" Violet said, giving Luther a sly look. "What do you wanna do while we're here?"

Luther's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What do I wanna do?"

"Yeah." Violet twirled her foot and propped her head to the side. "What do you wanna do?"

Luther began to give her a sly look, and opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could say a word, a hand reached out and grabbed him. The pancham was dragged off into the bushes, and the loud sound of multiple punches could be heard.  
"Luther!" Violet exclaimed. She jumped through the bushes to discover a battered Luther. His already black eyes were swollen, and his nose had been broken. He was barely conscious.

"Luther, get up!" Violet shook the boy. She was beginning to cry, the sight of Luther crushing her heart. "Luther!"

"Behind...You." Luther muttered.

Violet was knocked out by a chop to the neck, falling unconsciously on top of the pancham.

000

Cooper arrived first, and Flint arrived a half-minute later.

And then it continued. Point after point, lead after lead. In the end, there were only two more rounds...But the Eevees were missing two contestants.

"Where are Luther and Violet?" Daisy asked, looking around.

Ricky and Nina shook their heads, not knowing either.

"Those ants better not cost us the victory." Grog growled.

"Seriously." Dirk said, scowling.

"Ah'm sure they're okay, maybe lost." Anne said.

"Well, if they don't get here before the Gardevoirs finish, then your team loses." Mew said.

And that's exactly what happened. As Chester waddled back, the team cheered.

The Excellent Eevees (Except for Tim and Grog) were now just concerned. They had no idea where their teammates were. After Mew announced the winners, they looked for them. It took about an hour before they found the unconscious bodies of their teammates. Daisy screamed, and had to be calmed down by Ricky and Nina.

Luther was patched up, and Violet was woken up. The two were okay minus a few cuts and bruises on Luther.

"Alright, that was the challenge! Unfortunately, the Excellent Eevees lost, and will be eliminating one of their contestants!" Mew said. He pointed to the camera. "Viewers, the next vote won't decide who leaves! Instead, whoever gets the most likes on the will get an advantage for the next challenge! No dislikes this time around! Now, Excellent Eevees, get ready to give one of your team members the boot!"

As the teams walked back to the main campus, Cynthia whispered to June, "Who would do something like that to Violet and Luther?"  
"I'm not sure." June said. "But whoever did is messed up in the head."

"Or…" Isaac began, walking past the two. "...They did what they felt needed to be done for our victory."

**000**

"**It's not right, what happened to those two." Cynthia said, frowning. "I think it might be someone on my team, but I'm not sure who. Maybe Kris, since they had cuts and he doesn't seem like the type to not hurt someone. But I can't be sure."**

**000**

Nina, Ricky, and Daisy all sat together on a bench.

"So, who do we vote for?" Ricky asked, pondering.

"It needs to be someone who slows us down." Daisy said, thinking. "Elaine literally strutted until we yelled at her to go faster."

"True." Nina said. "I would say Bruno, but at least he participates."

Daisy nodded. "Elaine it is."

The eevee noticed Luther walking past, a bandage over his nose.

"Luther, are you okay?"

The pancham ignored her and continued walking. She frowned, and then turned back to her friends.

**000**

"**I don't know who did it, I didn't get a good look at them." Luther scowled. "But I'll get my revenge. I swear to it."**

**000**

"**I hope Luther is okay." Daisy said, concerned.**

**000**

Later…

The Excellent Eevees entered the campfire elimination. Violet sat next to Luther, and concernedly asked him if he was alright. He nodded with no words. Daisy, Nina, and Ricky all glanced at Elaine, who sat off to the side. She shot them a mean look and then scoffed. Bruno was super close to spazzing, but surprisingly kept his cool. Dirk and Grog sat separated a little from everyone else, Grog, looking bored. Anastasia meditated. Tim sat still. Cooper smoked.

Mew arrived with a plate with a dozen dumplings. He pointed to it, and then at the team. "There are a dozen dumplings on this plate."

"Obviously, idiot." Elaine insulted.

Mew rolled his eyes. "Alright, you know what? I'm not going to dramatize this. The people that are safe are EVERYONE EXCEPT YOU, ELAINE."

Mew used his psychic powers to lift the dumplings to the safe people while Elaine gasped in angered shock.

"Now get out!" Mew used his powers to float Elaine away. "I'm tired of your personality."

Elaine squawked insults as she was sent to the boat. As it took off, Mew lifted his middle finger.

"Alright, have a good night, Excellent Eevees!" Mew said, waving goodbye. "Now, what will happen tomorrow?"

Mew turned to the camera. "Find out on the next episode of...TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND! INTERACTIVE!"


End file.
